1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer security of personal computers and specifically to a computer security system and method that powers ON or OFF various input/output (I/O) ports of the computer system.
2. Background of the Invention
Personal computers generally have little or no data security protection and can be readily accessed by unauthorized individuals. Portable or notebook computers that are often used outside a secure workplace, present even more opportunity for unauthorized access. And, in order to facilitate data transfer between computers while away from the office or home, many computers are fitted with various types of connectors and I/O ports making such access simple. Serial ports, parallel ports, fax ports, modem ports, floppy drives, and infrared communication ports (e.g., such as that commercially available from Crystal Semiconductor or National Semiconductor, Santa Clara, Calif.) are now available for data transfer. The increase of on-line services and network gateways also increases the opportunity for unauthorized access and transfer of data on personal computers through various I/O ports.
Conventional computer security systems prevent access to the computer by enforcing a password during the booting process. However, many computers, especially notebook computers, use a power conservation or sleep mode that disables or modifies selected functions in order to reduce the power consumption the computer when not in use. Use of the computer can sometimes be resumed without re-booting, thereby bypassing a security system at boot time. More importantly, many of the I/O ports of the computer remain unsecured, and data on the computer can be accessed even if the computer is in "password" mode.
Another conventional security system prevents access to the system keyboard by using a password. However, many computer systems use alternative pointing devices, such as mice, in conjunction with graphical operating systems that can access data without using the keyboard. Thus, the keyboard security system is bypassed. Again, and more importantly, many I/O ports remain unsecured, and data on the computer can be accessed.
There is a need for a computer security system that can disable data access to the computer including I/O ports such as serial ports, parallel ports, fax ports, modem ports, floppy drives, and infrared communication ports, as well as the keyboard and mouse.